your fix
by Bendydicky
Summary: Jim is in a mood and needs taken care of. Sebastian knows just what to do but he waits til he knows Jim is really on edge.


Jim wasn't like most people. Not in the sense that he was more intelligent, more talented and had far more going on in his brain though all that was very much true. No, Jim Moriarty wasn't like most people in the sense that most people knew when to stop inching themselves closer to a steep ledge and often times didn't fling themselves right off it because it 'seemed like fun'. Jim Moriarty was a child shoved into an adult body. He grew more bored with life the longer he lived it and the simple pleasures of toppling entire countries and ruining people's lives only ever took the edge off the boredom. It was still there crawling beneath his skin waiting for the one moment when he could no longer take it and it would burst forth from him and leave him acting out the way a pubescent teen would. Only he had gotten very good at temper tantrums.

If he didn't have Sebastian there to beat back the demons that lurked in the dark spaces of his mind he'd have probably gone crazy by now, or rather more crazy. He would have had a day like he was having now where everything was moving too slow, the barista was moving too slow. It wasn't that god damn hard to foam milk. It really wasn't. The cars in traffic were moving too slow. Everything in the dull grey filled world was too slow.

He poked people where he could to make these days seem more alive. He relished people's aggravated groans and horrified gasps. He even tried to do it to Sebastian. He'd say things he knew got under the man's skin. Some days it was sexuality. 'So am I the only man you've ever looked at sexually or do you just enjoy being rammed in the arse till you taste your lunch love?' Today it happened to be childhood memories. 'Did your daddy love you Sebastian, did he love you so much he got rid of you.'

Sebastian could take it. Sebastian was a big boy and knew how to drone out the jabs Jim kept throwing at him. Honestly he could. If he wanted to but the thing is he knew Jim. He knew what that sneaky, cunning little brat needed and it was to be pushed back into line.

When his mind started chasing it's self in circles it was like it was slowly eating away parts of Jim. All the parts that made him almost human and replacing them with the annoying childish parts. Sebastian knew Jim would just throw himself on the floor and cry if he didn't do something so he got up from the couch and walked past his boss, who was currently chucking books at the wall and asking if Sebastian ever got a boner when his dad hit him, and went straight to their room. He ignored Jim's demands for him to come back to the living room and chose the best pair of hand cuffs he could find. Most of their pairs were damaged or twisting or lost the little lining that made it not hurt so bad and while Sebastian sometimes liked the sting and bite of the cold metal Jim didn't.

Slowly, as slowly as he could manage without walking backwards, he made his way back to the living room and back to Jim's sour mood.

"You left me." Jim whined, voice hitching an octave that didn't fit a grown man. "You left me Sebastian and I was talking to you. That's very rude. I don't like that."

Sebastian didn't make any hint that he was actually listening to Jim. His eyes were glazed over and he seemed to be mouthing something. It wasn't anything really. Just back talk. Two could play the let's-be-asses-game.

"Sebastian. I am your owner and you listen to me-"

"No you listen to me boss." The sniper to a step forward and Jim lost his balance on the couch arm he was propped up against. He flipped over onto his back, legs held awkwardly in the air. "You listen to me you no good piece of trash."

"Don't talk to me like this Sebby-kins. Daddy doesn't like this. I own-"

"I said shut up." Jim's mouth finally stopped moving for the first time since possibly yesterday afternoon, perhaps longer if Sebastian had been successful in blocking out some of the starts of the ramblings. He took a second to enjoy the peace. A deep breath, an exhale. Jim looked so tense waiting for what he wanted. Did Jimmy-boy want to be punished? Sebastian bet he did. "Good. Now then, lay on your stomach."

"No." Jim started to sit up and Sebastian was on him in a second. He flipped him over and held him the way he wanted him because now it was about Sebastian. Now it didn't matter if Jim groaned and whined because he needed this. He needed to be knocked down a few pegs.

The hand cuffs were clasped around Jim's wrists and he was helped back to his knees so he was leaning over the seat cushions of the couch, arse sticking up in the air still clothed in expensive dark material that hung to his curves perfectly. While that sight was sexy and Sebastian could have admired it for hours and let his hands feel the softness and allow his mind to picture the creamy arse that was hidden under it, it was better to be quick in these moments.

So, away the trousers went in one movement that went swift from undoing the button and zipper to pulling them over Jim's black calf socks. He wasn't wearing any pants. The slut.

"Did you want this Jim?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Sebastian gave the man's behind a warning smack. "Did you want this?"

"No."

"Be honest." Sebastian kneaded one arse cheek in his hand. It was plump but not fat, just right because Jim didn't really believe in working out and making himself sweat but he didn't believe in eating whole foods that kept his body healthy and young. His bottom was pale like the rest of him but not so much it could be used as a night light- it looked more like a baby doll. Sebastian wanted to bite it. So he did.

"Honestly Moran if you are going to fuck me just do it already."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow but Jim couldn't see it. The man was pushing his limits. Sebastian could see him already starting to get bored, his arse starting to squirm, testing the limits to see how far away he could pull with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Fuck me damn it! If that's what you wanted! I certainly didn't ask to be tied up you insufferable git. It's no wonder your daddy didn't love you-" Jim gave a small cry as Sebastian's leather belt crashed against his arse.

"Shut up slut." Sebastian growled, licking a trail down the back of Jim's neck and making him tense. "I want you to be quiet. It's my turn." Jim tried to squirm away but the belt was brought back down and he stilled. "There's a good boy." Sebastian could see blush creeping across Jim's cheeks. He pulled away just for a second to grab a bottle of lube, just a second and already Jim was trying to squirm away and open his mouth.

"I have things to do Seb-"

"No. Look at you Jim. You need this just admit it." Something in the man's face fell a little, a small tell hardly noticeable if Seb wasn't looking but he was. Jim was an open book he could read if he used a magnifying glass and a translator. Lucky for him his job came with a translator for free. "Just relax and let me take care of you, Boss."

Jim looked to his snipers pleading eyes, big and doleful like a child begging for a little bit more time before lights out. It didn't matter what Jim said and he was clever enough to know that. The lube was already covering Sebastian's fingers and he was moving forward to shove Jim into the couch. Jim let his body go weak, not giving his submission verbally but Sebastian understood. Sebastian always understood.

He whispered a soft "Thank-you." Into the man's ear then slid in a finger. He wasn't tight though. He was slick, and open. "Oh you little slut."

Jim giggled.

"You planned this."

He shook his head but didn't stop giggling. Manic little things, his giggles, high pitched and wrong. All wrong they should have made Sebastian's skin crawl but they just made him hard. He lined himself up and shoved all the way in not worrying about taking his time and enjoying the way Jim squeaked, interrupting those childish laughs.

"I'm big aren't I, did you forget?" Jim didn't respond, he was gasping though. "Oh you're just aching for it now." The smaller man pushed his hips back against Sebastian successfully shutting him up.

They got lost in the movement or at least Sebastian did. He thrust in as hard as he could knowing Jim needed the release, needed to let his mind free. He pushed until his balls slapped against Jim's rear over and over again creating a wet sound that filled the room along with his groans. One hand was wrapped in Jim's hair the other was around his hips pulling him back every time he'd knock him forward. It felt good, warmth curled its way up from Sebastian's groin to his stomach and through his body. Each shove a repercussion for the vile words Jim had been spouting all damn day.

"More!" Jim shrieked and flopped his hands against his back pathetically. His words came out smashed and small since his cheeks were being flattened against the upholstery. "More need more! Still thinking! Please!" He sounded so desperate, so tiny. Sebastian tried to push harder but he was already shaking the couch with each go and slowly moving it towards the wall. "More please!"

Sebastian stilled for a second and looked down at Jim skewered on his cock. He was shaking as was Sebastian, their breathing was ragged and with the loss of sensation Jim was pressing back wantonly, his hands grabbing up in the air for something they couldn't reach. "You want more Boss?"

"Please, anything, make it stop!"

He reached to his side and picked back up the belt, folded it in half and brought it down across Jim's arse leaving a red mark. The man shrieked and pulled away. "That what you want?"

"Yes! Please!"

Sebastian started moving again, thrusting as hard as he could repeatedly causing Jim to moan and roll his head around on the couch but this time instead of taking hold of that silky dark hair Sebastian held his leather belt and sent it crashing against Jim's arse when he least expected it. Half way through a moan, smack. When his back was arching up to feel more of Sebastian inside him, slap. Soon his arse was bright red against the rest of his pale skin and the warmth in Sebastian was pooling in his groin.

"Come with me." Sebastian demanded, pushing in hard and staying there. His thighs were shaking and his hand wrapped around the belt a little tighter. "Come for me boss." His hand left Jim's hip and snaked down to his crotch to grasp around his hard cock.

Jim gave a moan and rocked himself against the warmth. He was so close, he was shaking, mouth wide and drool puddling under his cheek. It took a few strokes before he was moaning and fucking himself back against his sniper. "Yes Boss, that's it. Come with me come!" Right then Sebastian brought the belt down again and they both saw stars. They danced across Sebastian's visions as he continued to milk his lover dry. They floated through his system leaving him tired and peaceful.

When he pulled out Jim was covered in cum front and back as was Sebastian's hand. He licked away the mess then turned Jim around to kiss him. "Was it good?" He nodded eyes hazy and fighting to stay open. Sebastian smiled and undid the cuffs with a key he fished out of his trouser pocket then helped Jim up onto the couch properly.

Jim was asleep in seconds. He snored softly in his sleep. Sebastian would have told him to ask next time he needed taken care of but he knew it was pointless. Jim was strong, Jim had his pride and his brain but he also had Sebastian. He'd always have Sebastian.


End file.
